Conventionally, parents often have babies or children wear a belly-band of proper size when they go to sleep to avoid getting a cold due to a quilt slipping off. Although this method is partially effective in protection, it cannot eliminate the possibility of catching cold because temperature drops in the night. Moreover, nowadays many children sleep in their own bedrooms, not with their parents together, so getting cold due to a quilt slipping off is almost inevitable.